A Troubled Feline
by Ryu-sama
Summary: Now it's gonna get all sappy! Yay! Ch 4 is up!
1. The Aftermath

A Troubled Feline  
  
Darkness. A small fire lit up the area, one lone figure sitting beside the flame. Her eyes were wet, the firelight reflecting off of the small droplets that fell down her cheeks. Katt stopped crying, rubbing her eyes fitfully. She heard someone approaching, and didn't want to be caught in this state. She dried her eyes and waited for the person to step out of the darkness of the small, dilapidated house nearby.  
  
Ryu exited the small building. He was having trouble sleeping. His thoughts kept going back to the fight just a few hours before...  
  
"So what is it Ryu? Are you just friends?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So you're more than friends???"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine. We shall fight to see who will win Katt's heart!"  
  
The gruff Worren, Tiga, had challenged Ryu to fight because he thought they were competing for Katt's love. Ryu didn't honestly know how to answer Tiga's questions, so he stayed silent. He knew they were friends at least. They had gone through a lot together. He didn't know how deeply she felt for him, so he didn't make any advances on her. Besides, he had Nina competing with her...and the three shamans took enough interest in him...as well as the witch that cursed Jean...  
  
Ryu began to get dizzy just from counting all the women that seemed to swoon every time he was near. He placed those thoughts aside and shook his head. Maybe some fresh air would clear his troubled mind. He stepped out into the night air, chilled slightly. He saw a campfire in front of him, and a small figure curled up against a log. Ryu stepped over to investigate who was up this late other than himself. As he approached, he saw the girl's fiery red hair and her deep, green eyes, which were slightly bloodshot and reddened from crying. He could still see a tear on her cheek. Walking slowly, he made his way over and sat next to her.  
  
"Katt...?"  
  
The young fullen sat up, hearing her name called. She hoped it wasn't Tiga. She had already had enough of him and his attitude today. He just thought that because they belonged to the same race, that they should immediately fall in love. That kind of thinking was pathetic in Katt's eyes, and she wished that Ryu had won the fight. But, a single thought placed itself in her mind. 'Why hadn't Ryu won? He always seemed so strong before...' And then it hit her. He lost on purpose. But...why? She looked over at the person who had called out to her. She sighed with relief. "Oh...Ryu, it's you. What are you doing up so late?" she queried.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided a little fresh air would do me some good," he answered.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep either...Too many things to think about right now..." she trailed off, fidgeting slightly, mainly to get comfortable.  
  
"Like what?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. A look of concern and a small amount of fear were clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
She fidgeted uncomfortably, not wanting to reveal she had been thinking of him. "I was just wondering...in that fight, you didn't seem to be yourself. I know you could have taken him. I mean, you've killed hundreds of monsters, some of them being 10 times your size."  
  
"Well, I had my reasons." He stated, staring into the fire.  
  
"Like what?" she asked, mirroring his previous question. She edged a little closer, tilting her head slightly as she watched him.  
  
"When I was fighting...I thought about a few things. Like...why Tiga was so insistent upon having you. I had heard about how rare a fullen is, and since you two belong to the same race, I figured that he either fell in love on first sight, or he was wanting to protect his race, seeing as how there are so few of you. Or maybe both happened at once. I'm not sure, but apparently he wants you pretty badly...I wasn't sure what to do."  
  
At this statement, Katt sobbed, sadness filling her heart. Ryu looked down, but Katt had already composed herself. He did notice another tear had fallen down her cheek, sliding next to the first one he had seen when he first arrived. Ryu reached down and brushed her tears away gently, placing his hand on the side of her face. She sighed at the touch, looking up into his light green eyes.  
  
"Thanks..." was all she was able to say to him, though she cursed herself mentally for not acting on this moment. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to place herself higher in regards to the love that was being fought for by her and the Windian princess. However, she felt that this was the wrong time to compete.  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance, Katt. Who knows, maybe he'll turn out to be a really great guy," Ryu suggested.  
  
Katt couldn't offer an answer, or even any other kind of response. Ryu had just told her to be with another guy. She was almost crushed. She just leaned back on the log that sat near the fire and looked up at the starry night sky.  
  
Ryu didn't understand that he had just hurt her. He just wanted her to be happy. He stood up, brushed off his pants and gave one last look at the young fullen who was reclining by the fire. She returned the look with a slight smile. He smiled back and went back inside the broken-down shack that served as a base for the rebels here.  
  
Shortly after he left, Katt felt the tears return. She didn't want another guy to love her. There was nothing she could do to stop him, though. Her pride wouldn't allow her to admit that she loved him, even after what just happened. Pride was her downfall, and she knew it. She still hadn't thanked him for saving her life back at the coliseum. She dozed off, the warmth of the fire lulling her to sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: Breath of Fire 2 belongs to Capcom, but the twist on the story is mine. So there. 


	2. Bando's Revelations

As they traveled, Katt accompanying Tiga, she began to think about love, marriage...and Ryu. She looked over at Tiga. He was strong, brave, and a good guy, this was true. But...it just wasn't 'love,' like it should be. Tiga practically forced himself upon her, battling Ryu over her hand in marriage. It was true that Ryu had lost...but she suspected...no, knew he had held back. He told her to wait. "He might turn out to be a really great guy," Ryu had said that night. Katt looked over at Tiga, who flashed a toothy grin. She smiled back shyly, and delved back into her thoughts.  
  
Ryu awoke the next morning with Sten and Nina in tow. The rest of the rebels had left and headed to Bando to find out how to get to the St. Eva church in Evrai. Ryu slowly equipped his gear, his mind occupied with other matters. What did he really think of Katt? Why hadn't he said anything to Tiga when the battle had occurred? Katt had asked him a question once, in between their journeys. The sorceress Bleu had joined their group, and Sten was prodding Ryu.  
  
"The legendary sorceress Bleu likes you, besides Nina and Katt and the three Shamans and Nimufu...man, you are something else, Boss," the monkey said, grinning. He walked off and took a side-long glance at Bleu, half-drooling. Katt had been pacing near the stairs, and Ryu went up to talk with her.  
  
Katt looked him in the eyes and spoke: "Some men find me attractive. What about you, Ryu?" Ryu merely blushed and didn't answer. He had a habit of not being too talkative.  
  
Ryu was brought out of his thoughts by Nina's hand on his shoulder. "You seem a little sluggish this morning...need me to dress you?" the Windian princess chided, giggling. She handed him the rest of his gear as Ryu turned red. He quickly got himself ready and headed outside, where Sten was waiting, sharpening his Zip daggers.  
  
"'Bout time you got here, Boss. Let's get going..." he said, nodding once to Nina and Ryu. Nina called her sister, the Great Bird Mina, and they climbed onto her back, flying off to Bando at amazing speeds. The trip was too short for Ryu to concentrate on anything, and they landed in front of the St. Eva church. When Ryu, Sten and Nina walked inside, the resistance members were searching for Father Manson, the leader of this church who transports the 'good believers' to Evrai. Ryu walked up to Katt and Tiga to ask what they found out, but before they were able to do anything, Katt walked under one of the St. Eva statues and whacked the base of it in frustration, which unexpectedly opened up a hole. Tiga promptly congratulated her, and sent Ryu and the others after the priest, seeing as how the leader of the resistance was claustrophobic.  
  
Once inside, the group was overwhelmed by the stench of death. Skulls and bones and half-rotted corpses littered the ground. Nina nearly lost it, covering her mouth with her hand, but Sten helped steady the Princess, gently rubbing her back, which helped ease her stomach. She blushed lightly and thanked the Highlander warrior. Ryu was too busy looking around inside, both he and Sten used to death already. They began to trudge forward, Nina floating just above the ground to avoid touching the dead, while Ryu and Sten leapt nimbly over the bodies. Suddenly, a large man in thick, shining armor stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"You cannot go any further, unbelievers!" the footman commanded, wielding a large, steel mace and a stout shield in his left hand. Ryu sliced his way through the shield with his powerful sword, the Empire Sword, as Sten used his Chuck Daggers to disarm the soldier, and Nina electrocuted the foolish opponent with a healthy sampling of Bolt X.  
  
They continued on their way through the cavern, occasionally battling a few members of the undead, which were easily dispatched. Near the end of the first room, Father Manson darted from the shadows and fled down the stairs. Ryu and the group were in hot pursuit.  
  
Down the stairs, two simple buttons lie on the floor, a left and right arrow, and a single door was in the room. They entered the room and found it completely empty. Nina looked puzzled, and Ryu shrugged his shoulders. As they left the room, Sten began juggling his daggers as he remained immersed in thought, only to trip over the right arrow button. The ground shook, and the door suddenly moved farther down the room, which was extending into a hallway! Sten got to his feet.  
  
"Uh...oops?" he mused, half grinning from embarrassment and from his dumb luck. Ryu patted him on the shoulder, and they continued down the hall. The small room that had opened up contained a staff with a snake's head on the top, a weapon for Katt to use. They went back to the button, and Sten pressed it again, revealing more of the hallway. The third door contained two people, a young man and woman, locked in a jail cell. The pair were cursing at Father Manson and shivering in terror from being locked up inside. The fourth room contained a second pair, an old man and another woman. They were also in fear, but the woman began praying to St. Eva to be released. Ryu, Nina and Sten exchanged looks of worry, and clicked the right arrow button one last time, opening a room that led to Father Manson's hiding place.  
  
Stone ledges surrounded the middle platform of the room, which was covered in statues (come back to this later). Father Manson saw Ryu and the others approaching.  
  
"What is it that you want? I was only taking them to Evrai...it is what they wanted..." he mumbled, backing away. "I locked them up in the cells, because sooner or later, they will begin praising St. Eva...and their prayers give our God much strength!" The preacher had taken an insane glimmer to his eye, and he backed up far away from Ryu, who proceeded forward with Sten and Nina. "You cannot stop our God!" the Father shrieked, transforming into a hideous, bony demon, like the skeleton of a Dragon. He sent three zombies forward, which were disgusting, purple, rotting-fleshed creatures with no legs to speak of, their pelvic bones exposed to the air. Nina cried out and attacked them with a Flame spell, with Sten following suit, and Ryu attacking the first creature with his sword. The zombie in the front fell under the combined power of the attacks, while the other two remained, aflame and screeching. They rammed forward, slamming into Ryu's body. He counter-attacked one of them, which split apart and vanished, and the other crumpled from the flames on its body.  
  
"Thank you for killing them...their anger was sent to our God! And now it's your turn!" Father Manson lunged into action, and Ryu, Nina and Sten readied their weapons and spells. For all of Father Manson's size and bulk, he was a pushover. Ryu transformed into a fire dragon, blasting the skeletal creature. Nina cast Bolt X upon the fiend, while Sten launched his Zip daggers into attack, stabbing the beast. Manson's efforts were pretty weak and useless. His attempt to Zombify Ryu only made things worse for himself, since it upped Ryu's strength dramatically. Ryu slashed straight through the creature's ribcage, gutting him completely, and a combined effort of Flame from Sten and Nina torched the organs, killing the monster. Manson staggered back to offer his final words.  
  
"Ryu...a dragon clansman...he is strong, but our God is stronger...!" And with that, he disintegrated. They gained an item that allowed them to enter and exit the town of Evrai freely.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Katt and Tiga had dressed up, Tiga as Father Manson, Katt as a nun. They planned to surprise the group when they re-emerged...provided that they did come back...  
  
"Tiga, do you think they're alright? I hope they aren't hurt...Ryu..." Katt asked, mumbling the last word so Tiga didn't hear.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine, Ryu seems like a strong guy. He packed a wallop in our little scuffle...hehe. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Tiga assured her, giving her a small pat on the shoulder and a quick hug. Katt smiled slightly, but she was not really that comfortable around Tiga just yet. Tiga and Katt's ears perked up, hearing some kind of noise from inside the darkened hole, and they quickly scattered into their positions. When a dirty Nina, Sten, and Ryu came out into the cathedral's sanctuary, they found their last assailant standing before them! Tiga quickly shucked the disguise, Katt doing likewise, both stifling a laugh. The group laughed and enjoyed the little joke, and everyone began leaving for Evrai. Ryu stayed behind, cleaning his sword, and Katt snuck away to talk to him.  
  
"Ryu...are you mad at me for staying with Tiga?" she asked, looking at him with concealed sadness and anxiety. She didn't know what he would say...  
  
"To be honest...yes. I am." Ryu responded, frowning a little. He thought he saw her eyes light up...and the Dragon's tear suddenly started flashing.  
  
"Really!? Well...I don't want to marry him...he's a nice guy, but..." she trailed off, looking into Ryu's emerald eyes. "Tell everyone I'll return to them, eventually..." Katt said, and then quickly ran off to hide her joy. She knew Ryu had feelings for her! She could see it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, Capcom does...I said that -last- time... 


	3. The Bitter Taste of Pain

"...All right...you may enter." Ryu, Nina and Sten nodded to the armed guard and walked into the Grand Church, breathing a sigh of relief. Who knew that they wouldn't actually be tested on the prayer to St. Eva...but on the name of their God? Ryu was thankful that Nina had paid more attention to the scripts than he did. Once inside, 'Father Manson' and his 'nun' companion acknowledged their entrance, and they began to talk in hushed tones.  
  
"The founder of St. Eva, Habaruku, is going to give a sermon. We'll first listen to his story...then, if we have the chance, will get him! ...We're going to reveal the evil of this religion!" Tiga whispered, anger and excitement in his voice. They all waited until Habaruku showed up at the pulpit...  
  
"Welcome...to God's home...I'm sure St. Evans is very happy to have the true believers gathered here. Now, as usual, I have a message from St. Evans." Habaruku spoke, the man clad in purple robes and several baubles, stood in front of the church body. "St. Evans said this...'There are people who dislike us...these people are possessed by the devil.'" Habaruku suddenly pointed into the audience, at no one in particular. "...and right now, there is a nonbeliever with us!"  
  
Katt became extremely nervous, and turned to Tiga. "Do you think he's talking about us!?" she asked, sweat running down her forehead. The last thing they needed is to be caught...  
  
"Shh, be quiet!" Tiga hissed, keeping his eyes on St. Eva's founder. Katt gulped and turned around, fidgeting slightly.  
  
"I followed the words of our God...and found the nonbeliever...I found the evil person hiding in this town! Ladies and gentleman, take a look, this is the evil person!" Habaruku shouted his words, and then turned around, facing the statue behind the pulpit. The room became darkened as Habaruku lifted his hand, a single finger pointed to the sky. A beam of yellow light came down in front of the statue, gradually expanding, slowly lowering a young woman in the air, stopping her just in front of the statute. She remained suspended, in a bubble of crackling energy.  
  
"This woman was doing the work of the devil, and trying to destroy our God! But! As you can see, she is powerless in front of our God!"  
  
The rest of the congregation began shouting for the death of the woman, and Ryu gazed at the Dragon Tear, finding it a dark purple, almost black...  
  
Katt turned to Tiga, afraid. "What will we do? Claris will be killed!" "Damn...!" was all he could reply, not entirely sure what he could do at this point.  
  
"Kill her! Kill her! Tear the devil apart!" the believers shouted, wanting to see Claris die before them.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we must not hold a feeling of hate...no matter how evil she is...I will teach her the ways of St. Eva, and try to change her heart." Habaruku turned to Claris, and began his inquiry. "First, what is your name?" Claris remained silent, staring down at Habaruku with hatred in her eyes. "Oh, you don't want to speak to us? Well, ok..." Habaruku said softly, and took a few steps away from the pulpit. "You don't want to tell me, so I'll tell you...Claris..." He said, grinning. Claris' eyes opened wide in surprise, and in fear.  
  
"Why...why do you know my name?" she asked of him, trembling slightly.  
  
"The power of our God, Claris...I can read your thoughts." Habaruku stepped directly in front of her, and then turned to the congregation. "You are a member of a group who is against St. Eva...you were hiding in the town of Evrai to see what was going on in the Grand Church...isn't that right? Claris?" Habaruku smiled, still pacing around Claris' floating body. "Don't try to close your heart to me, Claris...the more you try to hide yourself, the stronger your will is to speak the truth..."  
  
"The hideout of your organization...is...oh, in that mountain! And your leader...his name is Tiga?" At this point, Claris cried out. "Stop! Get out of my mind!" Habaruku merely turned to Claris and grinned mischievously. "I can't do that, Claris...we have to reveal your heart completely to clean out the soul of the devil..." He strode directly in front of her again, facing her this time. "Wouldn't it be nice if Tiga, whom you love...came to save you? But that will not happen, no matter how much you love him. You are just a subordinate to him! He would not risk danger to save you!"  
  
"Even if I should die here...Tiga will defeat you!" she growled, glaring at Habaruku with pure anger.  
  
"What should we do Tiga?!?" Katt demanded, staring at the Worren with fear in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Uh...Katt...I can't marry you." Tiga whispered softly, looking at her sadly.  
  
"You're going to save Claris? We'll all go!" Tiga turned away from her, facing towards the pulpit and Habaruku.  
  
"No...this is a trap...they're using her as bait to draw us all out...so, I'll go."  
  
"You know what's going to happen...why?"  
  
"She isn't just a subordinate to me...I just realized it...I'm in love with Claris...she believes in me, and I can't let her down..." Tiga turned to Ryu, walking into the aisle of the Grand Church. "I'm sorry...it's all up to you, from now on." Tiga strode toward Claris and Habaruku, shedding his Father Manson disguise. He stood at the steps, growling. "Stop right there!"  
  
"Well, well...you must be Tiga! How wonderful!" Habaruku grinned, turning to the angered Worren.  
  
"What's wonderful?!? Your God enjoys hurting women!? You dirtbag!" Tiga snarled, leaping at the founder with incredible agility and speed...but Habaruku seemed to vanish.  
  
"It's wonderful, Tiga...did you come alone?" He asked, now to Tiga's right, having teleported out of the way.  
  
"Yeah...I will kill you!" Tiga shouted, lunging again, only to miss once more, Habaruku appearing behind him.  
  
"You cannot defeat me, Tiga...if any of Tiga's friends are among us, watch carefully. This is what happens when you defy God and his powers!" Habaruku turned to Claris with a smile. "Congratulations! Tiga has come to save you! I am going to send you both to St. Eva's side..." The evil priest turned to Tiga now. "I'm going to make you feel better...since you were brave enough to come alone..."  
  
"Damn!" Tiga cursed, and attacked Habaruku....only to be smashed away, crumpling to a heap on the floor several feet from him, blood splattering from his mouth.  
  
"Noooo! Tigaaaaaa!" Claris shouted. Time seemed to stand still...  
  
"Claris, go with him." Habaruku merely pointed his finger upwards as he did before to bring Claris before them. The shield containing her dissipated, and Claris floated higher into the air...only to be brought down again, a sickening thud echoing in the sanctuary as her body snapped and broke when she hit the stone floor with a deadly speed...  
  
"Ladies and gentleman...this is the power of God. God's punishment of evil has no mercy." Habaruku addressed the crowd, un-phased by his own cruelty. Tiga crawled slowly to Claris' side, whispering her name painfully, reaching out to clutch her hand...Habaruku turned and a bolt of lightning flashed behind him, obliterating their bodies into ash.  
  
"The evil people are gone now...let us pray for the injured souls..." and the congregation began to chant their prayer.  
  
Katt walked to Ryu's side and hugged him tightly, crying quietly, and Ryu affectionately embraced her. "Tiga was so brave...Tiga wasn't wrong, was he? We're not evil...St. Eva is the problem...right? Ryu..." She sobbed, and Ryu wiped her tears away, as he had done before in front of the campfire. She looked up into his glowing green eyes, and she grit her teeth in anger. "Ryu, let's go! Let's get them!" Ryu nodded once...and set off in hot pursuit of the evil priest, to avenge Tiga and Claris, and everyone else that had been hurt by this religion...  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Except for the story in itself, 'cause I wrote it. Also my added twists on things that didn't happen in the game, taking this on its own path. Other than that, it's all owned by Capcom. 


	4. When a Dragon Sheds His Tears

"...Thanks for understanding, guys...I just need some time alone," Rand stated sadly. The group landed in front of Township, and Rand made his way to his room. Rand had requested that they go home instead of chasing Habaruku, after seeing his mother Daisy crushed by the wall of stone. They agreed completely, and quickly made their way home on the back of Mina, the Great Bird. The rest of the group headed to their own rooms to sleep, while Sten and Bow stayed downstairs, Sten filling Bow in on what had happened, and to inform the rest of the group not to disturb Rand.  
  
Katt put away her staff in the closet of her room and undressed, removing the small purple top she always wore, as well as removing her leggings. She slipped into bed and began to doze off immediately, exhausted from the events of the last few days. She hadn't slept well after Tiga and Ryu's fight, and she got a bit of restless, anxious sleep before they entered Evrai, only to have the day become one of the worst she had ever known...Tiga and Claris died before their very eyes and the eyes of the congregation, as well as Rand's near-death experience, only to have his life exchanged with his mother's...  
  
"The stubborn old woman..." Katt whispered to herself, already feeling hot tears fall down her cheeks. Daisy was rough, and a bit pushy, but she was a loving mother, and she cooked well, too. Katt enjoyed the meal they shared in Daisy's home. She had sat next to Ryu and they had joked and laughed all through the evening...now, that time seems like it was many years ago. So much has changed...  
  
"RrrrraaaaaaaRRRRRHHHHHH!" A deafening, unearthly scream echoed throughout the night and the countryside, jarring Katt from her sleep. She slipped out of bed and quickly put on her top, grabbed her staff and headed downstairs. Nina was there as well, awakened by the noise.  
  
"W-what is it?" Nina asked the young fullen warrior. She looked shaken, shivering slightly as she trembled from the cool temperature inside, as well as the frightful cry. Her nightgown hung down to her feet, but she floated above the ground, her wings keeping her aloft.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't think it's good..." Katt said, looking around. No one else had awoken, surprisingly. She started to head to the door. "Wait here, Nina...I'll check it out."  
  
"Be careful..." Nina whispered, watching her companion walk outside their home. She ran through Township's streets, and headed out into the open field. Making good time with her amazing speed, she ran toward Mt. Fubi, where another cry rang out. She grit her teeth, and gripped her staff tighter, reading herself for anything.  
  
Katt ascended the stony mountainside, looking for danger, or some kind of ferocious monster. As she came closer to the top, she sniffed the air. A familiar scent lingered in the breeze. Then she saw him.  
  
Ryu sat atop the mountain, crying for the first time in many, many years. His eyes blurred as more of his tears fell to the ground, his sobs racking his breath. He pulled out his sword, the Empire Sword, and slammed it into the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Everything that had happened in all of his life suddenly caught up to him. His father and sister's disappearance...his rejection from Gate...the pain he felt as Claris and Tiga died before them, as well as the mother of Rand. He punched the ground, doubled over as he bawled.  
  
Katt watched her best friend cry his heart out, and she nearly began crying again too. Her heart went out to Ryu, and she wished that there was something she could do. She began to ascend the mountain to try to comfort him in any way she could. As she came closer, Ryu suddenly lifted up his head and let out a long, strangled cry, and transformed into a large blue dragon, and he quickly began flying away to the north. Katt hopped down the mountainside and ran off in hot pursuit.  
  
Back at Township, dawn arrived to find most of Ryu's friends already awake, milling about. Nina prepared breakfast, Sten set the table, and Bow went to awake any stragglers, excluding Rand. Rand was free to come down as he chose. Spar stood near the window, absorbing the early morning sunlight. Bleu came down after Bow's prodding, rubbing her eyes and stretching, scratching her back with her scaly tail. Jean gave a few pieces of advise to Nina on her dishes, which she debated with him. Rand came down shortly after everyone, looking extremely tired and saddened. Bleu uncharacteristically slithered over to his side and placed her hand gently on his arm. Rand turned his large head to her, and lightly placed his massive hand over hers, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from last night's tears. He smiled a little, and went to have a seat at the table along with everyone else.  
  
"Where's Katt and Ryu?" Bow asked, coming downstairs. "I haven't found them anywhere." He scratched his head and wondered where they could possibly be.  
  
"Katt left last night to investigate some strange noise...and she hasn't come back..." Nina answered, looking down. "I hope she's ok..."  
  
Rand looked up at Nina. "She'll be ok. I've known her for a long time, and that girl can fend for herself. And Ryu is a strong lad. I'm sure that he is fine, wherever he may be. Now, let's eat, and then we'll start looking." Everyone nodded in agreement, and took their places at the dining room table.  
  
That same morning sun shone on Katt's fur as she panted, having jogged almost all night long after Ryu. She lost sight of him, but kept moving on. "Where could he be? I thought I last saw him around here, somewhere..." she asked herself, stifling a yawn. She wandered over the bridge near Coliseum and started heading north, sniffing at the air occasionally. Suddenly, her ears perked up as she caught Ryu's scent again. She headed to an open field to the west of Coliseum, and found the young ranger unconscious in the tall grass, having exhausted himself in his dragon form. Katt sprinted to his side and checked his pulse, and after finding it normal, she placed her arm around him and half dragged, half carried Ryu to the nearby town.  
  
Katt paid the innkeeper and carried Ryu upstairs, gently placing him in the empty bed and covered his warm, muscular body. She stared at his sleeping form, and reached out to touch his face...she hesitated for a moment. Her fingers gently brushed over his cheek, feeling its warmth. She smiled softly, looking at the strong young man. Her heart fluttered as Ryu unconsciously moved toward her hand, nuzzling it in his sleep. She stopped for a moment to pull up a chair next to his bedside, and continued to lightly caress his cheek as he slept peacefully.  
  
"Mmm...so warm..." Ryu mumbled, slowly awakening from his sleep. It was nighttime, and he was a little disoriented. As his vision cleared, he noticed two things. The first was that he was not at home in Township. The second thing was that a soft, warm, furry head was resting on his chest, and fuzzy fingers were resting on his shoulder.  
  
Katt had fallen asleep looking after him, and Ryu could not help but smile warmly at her sleeping form. She looked so sweet...but she also looked uncomfortable, resting like that. So Ryu did the only thing his still-sleepy brain could think of...he gently picked her up and set her in the bed with him, lying her down next to him. He kept her head on his chest and lightly wrapped his arms around her, snuggling closer to her. "Goodnight..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.  
  
Ryu awoke the next morning with a yawn, and felt Katt's weight on his chest. He looked down only to find Katt's deep green eyes staring up into his. He smiled and gently ruffled her red hair. "Morning sleepyhead," he whispered. Katt still continued to look into his eyes, making Ryu blush slightly under such scrutiny.  
  
"Why did you put me in the bed with you...?" She finally asked, gently trailing her fingers down his shoulder and chest.  
  
"You looked so uncomfortable sleeping like that, hunched over the bed and in the chair...and I was partially asleep, so I just did what I thought was right. Do you think what I did was wrong...?"  
  
"N-no...not at all...I just wondered and...and I..." Katt trailed off, looking down at his muscled chest, covered in his usual white shirt. Ryu smiled and lifted her chin to make their eyes meet.  
  
"Don't worry Katt...I did it because I wanted to. Ok?" She nodded slowly, looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes, but also something else, something hidden, but yearning to be free...  
"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked somewhat bluntly. Ryu looked a bit shocked.  
  
"You were awake?" She nodded. "Oh...well..." he blushed and looked at her bashfully. "You looked so cute sleeping there...I couldn't resist." Katt's heart was beating like a drum, and Ryu could feel it, her chest pressed against his stomach. He cupped her cheek lightly in his hand, stroking her soft fur with his thumb. She closed her eyes and rubbed against his hand, purring softly, the first time Ryu had ever heard. He leaned down and kissed her full lips softly, catching her by surprise...but after a few moments, she melted into the kiss, returning it tenderly. They stayed together, their lips locked, for a time, finally drawing away and opening their eyes. Katt began to speak, but Ryu put a finger to her lips, hushing her, and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her body, gently squeezing her close, her breasts pressing into his stomach. Katt's purrs echoed in the small room, vibrating against Ryu, and she slowly placed her head back upon his chest.  
  
"Oh Ryu...I...I love you..." Katt whispered, nuzzling his chest. Ryu pulled her up closer, their legs entwining under the blankets, and their green eyes met. A fire of love burned brightly in them both, and they could see it, reflected in their emerald-colored orbs.  
  
"Katt...I love you too," Ryu stated quietly, his lips meeting hers again in a passionate kiss. Ryu's eyes opened wide as he felt Katt's tongue brush over his lips, but he slowly parted them, drawing her tongue into his mouth. "Mmm..."  
  
At noon, the two returned to Township, and were immediately assaulted by the group, bombarded with a hundred questions. "Where were you?" "What are you two doing together?" "Ryu, did you make it to third base?" "Bow, don't ask that! Are you two feeling ok?"  
  
Ryu raised his hand for silence. He looked down at Katt, whose arms were wrapped around his chest, and he looked back up at the group. "Katt came after me and helped me through some...difficulties. We're home now, so there's no need to worry. And no, I haven't made it to third base yet, Bow." Katt winked and Ryu smiled, striding past the gawking company.  
  
"Did you hear that?" "Aww, that's sweet..." "He said 'yet' as in soon!" "Oh geez, get over it already..."  
  
That night, there was a knock at Ryu's door. "Come in," he said, putting down his sword, which he had retrieved from Mt. Fubi. Nina, who entered with a tray of food, greeted him.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry after everything that had happened," she said quietly, setting the tray down on the nightstand. She looked at Ryu with a soft gaze.  
  
"I am, thank you very much," Ryu stated, taking a bite of the food. "Mmm, delicious! My compliments to the chef!" He smiled brightly at Nina, who blushed.  
  
"You're welcome...can I ask you a question?" Ryu looked up and nodded once, setting his food down. "Are you and Katt...in love? I mean, I think it's pretty obvious, but is it real love?"  
  
Ryu answered without hesitation. "It is Nina...I love her dearly, for many reasons." He stared off into space, thinking about Katt, and heaved a sigh. Nina smiled and placed her hand on his.  
  
"Good luck to you both, then...she's a lucky girl to have you." Nina winked and slowly flew out of his room, shutting the door behind her. Ryu smiled and started eating, noting that Nina had given him an extra plate and too much food for him to possibly eat...when Katt walked in.  
  
"Ooooh, meat!" She squealed happily, and pounced Ryu, flattening him to the bed. Ryu laughed and gently pushed her off, Katt resting next to him. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Can I have something to eat? I'm starved after chasing you." Ryu smiled and nodded...and mentally thanked Nina for being so thoughtful. The two shared a warm, friendly meal, often feeding each other forkfuls of Nina's cooking.  
  
Ryu's eyes wandered over Katt's body as she ate...he noticed her graceful, voluptuous curves, and his mouth started watering, not for Nina's cooking. Katt caught him staring at her chest and she grinned a toothy smile. "See something you like?" she asked, pushing her chest out and cupping her hands under her breasts, as if offering them to him. Ryu swallowed nervously, blushing deeply. He felt a stirring in his loins, and Katt noticed this too. "I think that's a yes..." she said, pointing down at his pants. Ryu looked down and turned absolutely red, hiding his 'problem' with his hands. Katt merely smiled and climbed into his lap, grinding her hips down on him. "This is going to be a fun night..."  
  
The third morning after returning from Evrai cast its sunlight in Ryu's room. Clothes were scattered on the floor, and the two lovers slept peacefully, nude and content in each other's arms. Katt wore a giant grin, obviously showing she enjoyed making a man out of Ryu...and vice versa. Katt gently ground her hips against Ryu's, waking him in quite a pleasurable way. "Morning sweetie," she cooed, kissing him. Ryu smiled and hugged her tightly, causing her to purr in content.  
  
"We'd better get up...well, out of bed. You already helped me get up..." Ryu said, winking. Katt giggled and nuzzled his cheek. She slowly climbed out of bed, awarding Ryu a look at her lovely body.  
  
"How about we go get a bath? I heard Niro got a hold of a water- heating machine. Hot baths are best!" She turned around and pulled Ryu out of bed. They peeked out of the door to see if anyone was awake...and quietly slipped downstairs, in the nude. Thankfully, it was still very, very early, and no one was awake quite yet. They slipped into the room where the water heater had been installed. Ryu turned a knob, and warm water began pouring out into a large tub, steaming in the early daylight. Once the tub was filled, they contentedly slipped in and bathed each other, with plenty of kissing and fondling in the process. This spurred them into another quick love-making session...  
  
Shortly after breakfast, Sten, Nina, Katt and Ryu headed out of Township to go to Evrai and stop Habaruku. Rand decided to stay back, still shaken up by his mother's death. Bleu spent her time comforting Rand, since he responded well to her care. The four who were flying with Mina vowed to get revenge for him...  
  
Disclaimer: Not my stuff. Except for the story, in and of itself. So there. Bleh. By the way, this story isn't over yet. So keep your eyes peeled. And please review. Reviews make me feel special. ^_^ 


End file.
